In the last five-year funding period, the investigators of this Program Project Grant (PPG) have focused on[unreadable] the studies for characterizing the genetic and metabolic fingerprints of the three members of the p160 steroid[unreadable] receptor coactivator (SRC) family. In these studies, genetically manipulated mouse models have being[unreadable] extensively used. The Animal Core has met the needs of individual investigators of this PPG by generating[unreadable] a number of new transgenic mouse lines, providing excellent mouse services and sufficient number of[unreadable] genetically manipulated mice for their experiments. In the current proposal, the investigators of this PPG[unreadable] have proposed extensive experiments that are heavily dependent on genetically manipulated mouse models[unreadable] and thereby the role of the Animal Core becomes even more critical than before to the continued success of[unreadable] this PPG. In this proposal, the Animal Core will continue to provide the Investigators of this PPG with the[unreadable] ability to utilize genetically manipulated mouse models and to generate new transgenic mouse lines. In[unreadable] particular, the Animal Core will maintain mouse lines that were produced and used in the last funding period[unreadable] and continuously needed for the next funding cycle, including SRC-1, SRC-2 and SRC-3 knockout mouse[unreadable] lines; the Animal Core will import and re-derive several mouse lines into the Baylor Mouse Facility from other[unreadable] institutes to meet the needs of individual projects of this PPG, including the floxed SRC-1 and the floxed[unreadable] SRC-3 mice; and the Animal Core will generate new transgenic mouse lines to satisfy the needs of[unreadable] individual investigators for their studies with spatial and temporal inactivation of specific genes in the adipose[unreadable] tissue, liver, skeletal muscle and cultured cells derived from our mutant/transgenic mice. Furthermore, the[unreadable] Animal Core will breed, produce and provide age, sex and genotype-matched mice to individual investigators[unreadable] for their experiments. In addition, the Animal Core will serve as a resource for execution and training in the[unreadable] use of all animal manipulations needed in this PPG proposal. The Animal Core will minimize the cost of[unreadable] utilizing animal models in this PPG by consolidating the equipment, expertise and animal resources,[unreadable] ensuring an efficient use of animal resources at minimal cost.[unreadable]